This Was Supposed to Be Our Year
by AsianBatgirlCass
Summary: It's senior year and Santana knows exactly what she wants... or does she? The first story arc follows Santana through episode 3.01 The Purple Piano Project. Brittana with developing Faberry. 2nd story arc started with Brittany just before 3.02.
1. Welcome Back Bitches!

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't send me to the slaughter please (hiding in a corner).

I just got really inspired today thinking about Santana's side of things during the first episode back. This started off being her side of things when she got kicked off but much like Santana, the story took control and made me its bitch. So this is my take on her motives in 3.01. I'm just writing on the spot so don't mind spelling and grammatical errors (I've never been good with those).

I don't know if I'll continue it so let me know if you guys want me too! Please and thanks :) If I do then there could be some Faberry and Faberritana friendship in the future.

Anyways enjoy!

P.S. - I totally don't own anything that pertains to Ryan Murphy and Fox's television glee, if I did Faberritana would exist and live happily ever after in New York where Brittana and Faberry could legally get married and Finn would be FOREVER ALONE. (that said those are just my personal opinions… please don't hurt me)

* * *

><p>**chapter now edited somewhat.***<p>

* * *

><p>This Was Supposed to Be Our Year<p>

Part 1 - Welcome Back Bitches

'This is going to be our year,' thought Santana as she sauntered through the halls of McKinely High. It was only halfway through lunch and the freshies already parted like the fricking Red Sea. Santana smirked, 'It's good to be back.'

This was their year. Their last year, to be more exact, in the hell that was Lima, Ohio. Then Britts and her could finally get out and be… free.

They were one step closer to just being able to be who they were, without the worry and the fear that someone out there would just take one look at her and _know_ that she liked chicks more than dicks. Santana felt a shiver as the fear slowly crept up on her again. She shook her head in an effort to rid herself of the "closet thoughts" and continued the traditional HBIC strut down the halls.

No this was the year she could have it all; Cheerios, glee, the Unholy Trinity… and Brittany. As the image of the bubbly blonde popped into her mind the menacing smirk on Santana's face diminished a bit. Their lunch date went well despite being interrupted by Jewfro and his increasingly disturbing Glee obsessed video blog. Who the hell doesn't know that Paula Abdul is the fricking queen of Latinas? Even if she wasn't who does the creep think he is correcting her? Santana willed herself to stop thinking about Creepy Jewfro Ben GobacktoIsreal and thought back to her lunch date. Brittany argued that eating in the cafeteria should not count as a date but they totally sneaked in some sweet lady kisses in the broom closet after they left the cafeteria… and Santana took whatever she could get. In her humble opinion she got to give _and_ take a hell of a lot in that closet.

A glimpse of hot pink hair distracted Santana from her increasingly dirty thoughts and she frowned. After all the plan for the new year called for the Unholy Trinity. And how can they have an Unholy Trinity without the third sinfully hot bitch? Even if she looked like Fruit Gusher's new flavor - Crack Whore Pink. Like hello? Gaydar alert. If the new look didn't set it off, the gay tattoo of Ryan Fricking Seacrest would do it. That was a blackmail for another day though.

All she had to do was remind Quinn about their friendship, the Cheerios, the WMHS Cheerios uniform they donned everyday and the benefits that the battle armor brought them. It wouldn't matter if they were in New Directions, there wouldn't be any dirt in their lockers or slushies in their faces. With the good old red and white skirts they were fearless, invincible, and totally hot.

Quinn just needed to remember that.

She also needed to be reminded of the benefits of soap but Santana shrugged and figured they could take it one step at a time. They were going to be the top hoes this year, she could guarantee it.

With a renewed sense of empowerment Santana turned the corner just in time to see Hudson get the first glee slushee facial of the year.

"HEY! Taste the rainbow GLEEOTCH!"

And suddenly like the blueberry slushie's ice pieces that hit the jolly blue giant and slithered down his clothes, Santana felt the fear slip back.

So much for invincibility.


	2. Santana Has a Conscious? Huh, Who Knew?

Hi guys! Thanks for all the favorites and adding this to your story alerts! I'm so happy :D. Hope this emoticon expresses at least part of my enthusiasm and gratitude (I'm a dork I know).

So here's the second chapter of the story. I still don't know what I'm going to do with this fic but I know enough to get through The Purple Piano Project through Santana's perspective. (As chapters go on I may delve into Quinn, Rachel and/or Brittany's POV but again not certain yet). As of right now I can't decide whether to continue this story to keep up with the season. It depends on the upcoming episodes.

As a warning I may not be the most frequent updater for fics but I will try! (still a full time university student real life ugh is sure to get in my way).

Again I don't own any characters, plots and such from Glee (or any show for that matter) please don't sue me RIB and Fox.

* * *

><p>Part 2 – Santana has a Conscious? Huh Who Knew?<p>

It took Santana the rest of the day to recover from the shock of seeing the slushee attack on Finn. 'What the fuck?' was all that Santana's mind could coherently string together. Glee club hadn't even started yet.

Frankenteen may be a total tool but he was the quarterback of the Titans. He was supposed be untouchable. All the jocks and Cheerios who were in glee club should be safe from this crap this year. They were SENIORS now. As long as they didn't give up their Lettermen jackets or Cheerios uniforms and weren't Preggers or gay, they were supposed to be invincible. But with one blueberry slushee, the armor that Santana envisioned her uniform to be started to chip away. The confident swagger she held hadn't even lasted the day.

Shaken and disturbed, Santana stayed far away from any sort of sweet lady anything with Brittany that afternoon and well into the following day. As much as it hurt both girls, she couldn't risk anything that would disturb status quo. She just had to stick to the plan. Captain the Cheerios to Nationals, kick ass in glee, get back her best frenemy and keep Brittany close and safe.

'Wake up and smell the golf course S. You want to keep Brittany close and safe, tucked away in your little lesbian closet." Santana mentally scoffed at the nasty little thought that crept up on her. Was it her conscious? When the hell did she get one of those?

'When you realized that you're in love with B and would do anything for her…" the voice chimed in again, "_except,_ you know, be out and proud like she wants you to.'

Glee put a pause on the Santana's line of increasingly disturbing questions about her own sanity. She noted that Puckerman's wide load girlfriend wasn't present and knew that was because of their recent break-up. She hoped that meant getting her drunk on that weekend because she needed it and Puckerman was always able to get the booze. The evil little Jiminy in the back of her mind came back and whispered in her ear.

'You're just thinking of ways to make it seem like you're fucking Puck so you can beard up again.'

The nagging but annoyingly accurate thought that crossed her mind made her look to her side where Brittany was trying to pay attention to Mr. Schue. From the little whispers Santana could hear, Brittany was trying to figure out if Mr. Schue's vest had the ability to change colors or if he really just had that many of those ugly things. Feeling the brunette cheerleader's stare on her, Brittany turned her head, smiled brightly and held out her pinky. Lost in their own world for what felt like ages (with Schuester talking it always felt like a fricking lifetime), Santana hooked the offered pinky with her own and shook all thoughts of beards from her mind. She swore then and there that she would not pull that stupid stunt again.

Of course that didn't mean that she didn't want to get wasted the upcoming weekend with Puck to drown out their respective sorrows, because hell it just felt like it was going to be one of those weeks.

When the bright purple pianos came in, Brittany's attention swayed and she let go of Santana and they both stopped to listen to Mr. Schue. The brunette rolled her eyes at the usual cheesy inspirational crap because hello? Bright purple pianos to help recruit newbies? If the piano didn't scare away students, the inevitable rainbow colored icebergs to the face before, during and after their impromptu performances would do the trick. Schue is a fucking idiot for even thinking this would work. He probably got this 'brilliant' idea from Miss Pillsbury, Santana thought to herself. It's probably the only thing he has gotten from Miss Pillsbury these last couple of months, she internally snickered.

Brittany turned away from admiring the purple piano project distracted her like always and the cheerleader sighed at the excited look on the blonde's face. Of course B would want to find all the pianos in the school and burst out in dance and song. Santana feared the outcome the spontaneous musical outbursts would bring but she took one look at her girl's bubbly smile and knew that it would be worth it. She loved to dance, and Santana would to anything to keep her happy. Santana just preferred to do it without the slushie facial.

* * *

><p>AN: hello again! This is actually about half of what I wanted to do for this chapter but decided to split it in two. It just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. If I start writing longer chapters this story may be updated less frequently so let me know what you guys prefer!

Please let me know what you guys think of this story so far!

Next Part(s): Confronting Quinn with and without Brittany, meeting with Sue and We Got the Beat!


	3. Q's Not a Vamp, She Doesn't Have a Soul

Yey! Third chapter guys!

Thanks again for the favs, subscriptions and reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far.

This chapter's dedicated to my first reviewer! So hello EEK! Lol love the name. I was already planning to continue the story but since you said purty please I guess it's pretty much set in stone, so this chappie's for you. Thanks for your support!

Here's to the really long Brittana scene that came up randomly.

As always I'd like to remind you guys that I do not claim to own ANYTHING that has to do with glee. Any dialogue from the show will be in _italics _because I DIDN'T WRITE THEM. Traditional disclaimer aside herrrree's Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

No, B. Q is Not a Vampire, She Just Doesn't Have a Soul

As Santana got into the swing of cheer practice she felt the familiar air of confidence and bitchiness exude as she yelled at her underlings. Now this was normal, this is what was supposed to happen. She needed normal. No worries about closet thoughts or beards, or slushee attacks. She was the top HBIC, and with the meeting Coach called for the next day to announce her captaincy officially, she would stay that way.

"Hey San?" Brittany called out. The girl in question stopped bitching out the others and turned around to see the blonde dancer looking towards the bleachers across the field.

She caught a glimpse of hot pink hair in the distance and frowned. It was time to get things back on track.

"C'mon Britt, let's get emo-punk Barbie out of the dark and back to the living."

The taller girl looked confused and then worried. "Wait is Quinn a vampire now? Because Twilight says that it's totally not good if they sparkle around other people. They have people to kill vampires when they do the public sparkle. And then in Vampire Diaries they burn up and explode. I don't know which one to believe but I don't want Q to die."

"Ay Dios, B what did I say about watching that vampire shit? I told you before that zombies flicks totally pawn sparkly pale douches that wear too much lipstick." Santana argued as they walked toward the fence. As much as she loved Britts, her taste in movies and shows could be a little trying.

"If you say so San but you know zombies movies really freak me out sometimes. Besides Mom and Dad totally banned me from watching them by myself after I tried to hit Grandma with a baseball bat," Santana paused and looked at the other girl with an incredulous look on her face. "I mean I totes thought she was going eat me cos' she was kind of limping at me with her teeth falling out."

The shorter girl linked arms with Brittany in an effort to get the amusing yet disturbing mental image out of her mind as they crossed the football field. In a rare moment of affection outside their bedrooms, Santana continued the conversation, obviously still feeling the confidence cheer practice gave her.

"That's why you watch those movies alone… you watch them with me Britts. Then you won't get freaked out cos' we'd be getting our snuggles on and you know I'd totally kick zombie ass for you."

As embarrassing as saying that out loud was for the normally bitchy cheerleader, it was worth it to see the wide grin and excited bounce that came after.

"Yeah it's fun when we watch movies together," Brittany asserted, "but we only watch the first five minutes then our snuggles turn into sweet lady kisses and then sweet lady touches and then you start to do that thing with yo- "

Blushing bright red, Santana was all too glad to see Quinn's hair moving behind the bleachers. Thank God her fucking highlighter colored hair distracted Brittany from her dirty word vomit.

"Uh… Oh h-hey Britt! I think I see Quinn coming over here."

With that Santana mentally prepared herself to convince her best frienemy to come back to the land of the living, which of course would include clothes and body odors that didn't come from the homeless shelter.

"_Quinn look this is our senior year, and frankly Cheerios isn't the same without you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Quinn we used to be like the Three Musketeers. Now me and Santana are like Almond Joy and you're like Jolly Rancher that fell in the ashtray."<em>

"_You guys never understood the pressure I was under… It sucked. I'm not interested in the boys or the make-up or the polyester outfits."_

Although seeing Quinn with her new crack whore look through the halls and around the school smoking it up had not been a new sight, seeing the girl up close shocked Santana to the core. Where was the Quinn she knew and loved to tear down? There were glimpses of the old her that appeared as the two other girls brought up the memories they shared together. But the empty shell took her place quickly hid any traces and this new person was a stranger to Santana. They were a family how could Quinn just throw that away?

"_Come on Quinn you can't break up the Unholy Trinity"_

Santana couldn't believe she has to resort to begging.

"_People grow apart. Deal with it. I've got new friends now and they accept me for who I am."_

The haircut was supposed to be her cutting off her stupid "Nobody loves me" baggage, not every single emotion in her fucking body. The former blonde walked away and Santana realized that talking through the fence was not the smartest idea. Now Quinn was just going to walk away and Santana couldn't stop and beat her ass until she snapped out of this stupid phase.

Quinn Fabray was a fucking coward, was the only thought running through Santana's mind now. 'But why?' she thought furiously. Bitch wouldn't even look at them with her own eyes, hiding behind those fricking hipster sunglasses. She was keeping everybody who cared about her at arms length and it's been getting steadily worse since their return to New York and it was driving Santana up the wall.

Something about her new attitude and sense of self seemed familiar and she couldn't shake the need to help her former bestie.

Santana saw the devastated look on Brittany's face and once again cursed Quinn's new behavior for making B sad.

"S, does Quinn not like us anymore?" Brittany asked in a small voice, "Is it because she's a vampire now and she's scared that we won't like her anymore?"

Santana sighed and pulled the other girl into a tight hug in an effort to comfort her. "No, Britts, I don't think she's a vampire. I think she just lost her soul."

Brittany's frown dimmed and once again looked optimistic, "Oh, we'll help her find it though right? Cos' she kind of reeks and I really miss the Three Musketeers."

"Yeah I do too," Santana admitted grudgingly then she smiled, "But you know I think Almond Joy can be pretty damn delicious by itself sometimes."

Brittany smiled and linked her pinkie with Santana's before the made their way back to the other Cheerios. They walked on in silence sharing occasional hugs and loving gazes on the way. Santana thanked the stars that such displays of affection were normal for girls, or at least for her and Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were forced to stay behind to clean up after practice, the Coach still holding a grudge for their lost Nationals win the year before. They didn't mind though as it allowed for some quality time alone.<p>

Finished with their punishment, the two girls walked alone towards the lockers until Brittany suddenly stopped and tugged on the other girl's hand. Confused, Santana turned her gaze and was met with a hot, intense look on her lover's face. Any thoughts that weren't Brittany were now wiped from her mind as the seductive blonde dancer pulled her close.

"Hey San, can we see how good our Almond Joy is by itself now?

* * *

><p>AN: haha sorry about the last line but it was just begging to be written. I know I said that I would include the CoachSantana/Becky scene but this seemed like a good place to end it. Lots of Brittana this chapter huh? hope you guys liked it (leave a review to let me know!). I post how much writing I've done on each chapter on my profile page so check it out to see when I plan to post an update. I also post previews on my tumblr so you can check that out too.

Next chapter most likely be an interlude about Quinn and what led her to this drastic change of hers. I know it's been done before but in order to include Faberry in this fic it has to be done. I also think this chapter will connect with her behavior in I Am the Unicorn. After that we will finally get to Coach, Team Sue and the food fight.


	4. Quinnterlude 1: Quinncapable of Feeling

Greetings once again readers! Didn't think I'd get this out the same day but I just started writing and I couldn't stop. There is just so much for Quinn that hasn't been said. Anyways this will be posted twice. As it is in the same world as This Was Supposed to be Our Year this is going to be an interlude chapter for that fic. I'm also posting this as a stand-alone story. I might have it run parallel to my other fic but I'll most likely just combine the two. But this particular chapter was just inspiring to write. Getting into Quinn's head for the last hour or so was really angsty but I couldn't stop writing it.

The usual disclaimer applies: "I don't own anything that pertains to Fox's Glee"

* * *

><p>This Was Supposed to Be Our Year<p>

Quinnterlude:

Part 1 - Quinncapable of Feeling

_I'm heavily broken and I don't know what to do_

_Can't you see that I'm choking and I can't even move_

_When there's nothing left to say what can you do?_

_I'm heavily broken… and I don't know what to do_

- "Heavily Broken" - The Veronicas

Quinn was well aware of the stares she received, the blatantly open gawking and double takes. Her apathetic demeanour didn't show the mental smirk at the shock and scandal her new look has brought to the halls of McKinley High. After all this was a new year. And with a new year came a new Quinn.

She felt freer than she had in a long time

No more living up to Daddy's expectations. He was a bastard and he was gone now. Russell Fabray's tyrannical self-righteous presence didn't shadow her or her family's home anymore; Quinn didn't know why it took so long to realize that. He hadn't even lived there for well over a year. She stopped believing that living up to his "moral code" would bring any sense of normalcy back into her life. Being on the Cheerios and going back to the Celibacy Club didn't make her Daddy's little girl again. Hell Daddy didn't even like her before the nose job. Before she became Quinn Fabray.

Passing by her former glee club members, each looking at her in awe and disbelief, she looked straight head, not sparing them a single glance of acknowledgement.

No more worrying about this picture perfect princess image. Thanks to that bitch Zizes, the whole school now knows that before the invincible and beautiful Quinn Fabray, HBIC, there was plain old Lucy Caboosey; the girl who hated herself so much that she utterly destroyed that person in order to start again. Of course Lauren's big campaign backfired; it blew over and half the school still believes it's a bad photoshop job but the revelation served its purpose. People had that picture of Lucy in their minds when they saw Quinn now. Everybody who found out the truth in glee now saw that weak little girl who took all the wrong roads just to feel loved.

Quinn took out a sharpie, the photo of Figgans outside his office being the latest victim to her new illegal hobby.

No more trying so hard for the perfect quarterback boyfriend. Sam, Puck and Finn all made it clear that she was definitely not girlfriend material. They ran from her the first chance they got. Finn even left her twice for Rachel. That cut her more deeply then she'll ever admit.

"_We're not going to Color-me-mine. And I'm not your boyfriend"_

Quinn took out a cigarette, holding it out expectantly as one of her fellow Skanks pulled out a lighter for her. Once it was lit, she inhaled.

"_That feeling that Sue was talking about in there about being tethered to someone? I just... I don't feel that way about you."_

She exhaled, watching the smoke rise in front of her.

"_Don't you FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE?"_

Dwelling on those memories didn't do anything for her anymore. Quinn remembered crying when Finn said that to her. She distinctly remembered locking herself in her room and bawling until she had no more tears left to cry. She scoffed at how pathetic she was. She didn't need to be fucking tethered to anybody. She was done with that.

When the Skanks got bored and suggested that they find some poor sap to beat the shit out of for money, Quinn joined in without a second thought. Finn was right. She didn't feel anything. Why should she pretend that she did?

She failed everything she set out to do the previous year. Everything she did was to try to get a semblance of who she was before Be- before they lost Regionals over a year ago. After the glee club was left with 12th place at nationals and they all returned to Lima, Quinn kept asking herself "What's the point of trying anymore?"

All the life lessons Mr. Schuester spat out hadn't helped her at all and she was left with nothing. Again.

The girl that was once Lucy Fabray; she was miserable in her own skin, unconfident and unpretty, always feeling the void of popularity and friendship. That pathetic excuse of a girl ultimately gave up being herself, in order to become Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and the envy of everybody who saw her. She had the perfect life, best friends who actually hung out with her and didn't mock her, parents who took pride in everything she did, a quarterback boyfriend who followed her every command. And yet it managed to all fall apart. No matter what she did, the people in her life left her. She had a ba- No she was pregnant. she overcame that hill and never looked back.

She came so far, Quinn thought to herself as she finally got home way past the curfew her mom set out for her. Judy Fabray was nowhere to be seen, fearful of her daughter's new appearance but even more frightened of confronting it. Typical.

She looked at herself in the mirror, observing the changes in her hair and the new tattoo. She willed her eyes to stay away from the stretch marks that still scarred her body. She came so far… so why did she still feel so empty?

"_Don't you feel anything anymore?"_

Finn's harsh accusation echoed out in the silence like that new annoying summer pop song on the radio. She just couldn't get it out of her head. Surrounded by the lonely shadows in her room, Quinn stared up at her ceiling, the old glow-in-the-dark stars her daddy put up when she was younger still shone brightly back at her. They were annoyingly bright, she thought, too bright for her.

"No, I don't feel anything." She kept repeating eyes tightly closed as if it were a mantra or prayer. Opening her eyes once again, the stars mocked her with their luminous beauty, the hopeful light burned through to her soul. Quinn pulled her blanket over her head to hide.

"I feel nothing"

She hopes one day she will believe it, because it just hurts to believe otherwise.


	5. Looking Out for Number 1

Hey guys! Here's my longest chapter yet. Unfortunately I couldn't finish the next chapter for "Heavily Broken" (which is Rachel Centric this time) but it is about 1/3 or 1/2 finished. Unlike the Quinnterlude I don't think I'm going to post it on this fic, but it is going to be on my other story so look out for updates on that.

I don't have a beta and I'm really bad with typos so sorry in advanced!

passionate4pens94: Thanks! I always thought my "Quinnterlude" title was kind of dorky (but I'M quite dorky myself so it fits). I'm really glad you like it so far and hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter was actually finished early because of your review so thanks so much.

***See Disclaimer from previous chapters, I assure you nothing has changed in ownership since then... also dialogue that is all in _italics_ come directly from the show and I don't claim them as my own they belong to the writers.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Looking Out for Number One<p>

Okay so getting Quinn to come back didn't go as planned, Santana admitted to herself as she got ready for school the next morning. And she thought _she_ was a mess but Q took mess to a whole new level of fucked up. The fiery cheerleader had not choice but to let it go for now though, because as much as she wanted to snap Quinn out of this fuckery, there was only so much she could do to help someone when they didn't want help. The Latina finished putting on the Cheerios uniform, making sure not a thread was out of place for fear of Coach Sylvester's wrath. Once she was satisfied with the red and white uniform, she returned her thoughts to the day before and Santana could just feel her body heat up with desire.

While meeting up with Q was a bust, the encounter did lead to some awesome mind-blowing… Almond Joy with the other blonde in her life. The locker room foreplay only lasted until the Coach threatened to lock whoever was left in for the rest of the night, so the two girls returned to Santana's house for a zombie movie marathon. Of course Brittany was once again correct in her observation that movies only lasted five minutes before they got their sweet lady kisses, but everything that _came_ after they stopped paying attention to the film had lasted all night.

An involuntary wide grin spread on her face as she turned to her lover still sleeping peacefully on her bed. The sunlight beamed in through the cracks in the blinds and highlighted the blonde's face in a way that made Santana's breath hitch. How could she look so sinfully seductive and yet be the most lovable and innocent person at the same time? Santana was certain that she would never figure out that mystery and it didn't bother her at all.

Looking as peaceful and happy in her sleep as she did while awake, Santana gave a silent prayer above thanking God for bringing this angel to her. Thinking about the way the school year started and Finn's slushie attack from his fellow jocks, the fearful cheerleader also begged for the power to protect Brittany from all the evils in the world that could hurt her the moment the true nature of their relationship was discovered.

It took all the will power in her body to turn away from Brittany's sleeping form but she did have to finish getting ready for school. Santana envied her girlfr- her best friend's natural beauty and how quickly she could get ready for school. Once again facing her dresser and mirror, she continued her morning routine, pausing when she took notice of her Junior Prom picture with Karofsky standing in it's frame in front of her. She reflected on the time when the Cheerios ended and her own first slushee facial before blackmailing the Closet Case into creating the Bully Whips.

Their anti-bullying campaign worked for the most part in the months they were in operation but this year Sue was back on board with the Cheerio's. The Bully Whips were quickly pushed aside by Figgins to support the cheerleaders in their big comeback. With the return of the Cheerio's came the reestablishment of the school hierarchy and Santana knew that even with the Bully Whips, they wouldn't have the power to stop Sue's soldiers. The Latina didn't even know where her muscle Karofsky was; the larger boy being inconspicuously absent for the last couple of days.

A ruffling noise behind the brunette let her know that Brittany was waking up and she rushed to the blonde's side to "help" the process. As they lay together sharing lazy kisses, Santana thought about how much she loved the mornings before school that they shared and desperately hoped they would get to enjoy them more often now that McCripple was out of the picture.

Unfortunately they couldn't have a repeat of their Almond Joy as they still had glee practice in the morning. Coach Sylvester also left her a warning call on her phone to remind her of their meeting.

The hierarchy was back and Santana had to make sure she was on top. After all, she reasoned in her head as she left sensual kisses on Brittany's skin, she had to look out for number one.

'Who is number one exactly Santana?'

She nearly jumped out of Brittany's embrace and off the bed at the mental voice's interruption. Fucking Jiminy. Fortunately the taller girl's reflexes were astonishingly quick and they continued licking, nipping and Almond Joying each other until they realized how late they were going to be.

* * *

><p>Santana's hormone-filled high from the morning's activities helped bring some enthusiasm as the New Directions worked on their recruitment number. The cheerleader found that the hobbit wasn't as annoying as usual this morning. Since Frankenteen got back together with her and they were "happily in love," the small diva made some changes that made her a little less overbearing to both the ears and the eyes. Although she despised RuPaul's entire being, she didn't understand why she had to change herself to make Finnessa happy. The douche was still a horrible boyfriend in Santana's opinion. But it wasn't her problem and it's not like she gave a flying fuck about the dwarf.<p>

The group decided that a cover of the Go-Go's "We Got the Beat," would be perfect for recruitment, Santana didn't think it would fly but gave in because she got a solo. She was also just grateful it didn't involve Journey or rapping and/or break-dancing. Most importantly, the number didn't include Mr. Schuester rapping and/or break-dancing.

With Manhands sharing the spotlight with the two Cheerios, glee was pretty fun that morning. Not that anybody but Brittany would see it on Santana's face, she had a rep to protect after all. 'This routine is fucking brilliant,' she thought to herself while watching the blonde cheerleader do her verse and she was doing it _really _well.

They ran the number a few more times before Santana left for her meeting with Coach Sylvester. The fun she had in the morning with both Brittany and New Directions (different types of fun of course) had the fiery Cheerio in a good mood. She took it as sign that maybe the rest of the day would be the same.

* * *

><p>"…<em>You are my Cheerio co-captains."<em>

Rage. That was all that Santana felt. White-hot rage. How could this have happened to her? There was no way she would be able to have the entire school fear her as co-captain.

"_Wait… co-captains? Wi- No, no way! Uh, unh."_

"_I-I can't work with HER!"_

The fricking midget was Sylvester's right-hand man. She hero-worshiped the coach. Anything she did would be under her gaze and she _knew_ the coach's soft spot for Becky would work to her own disadvantage. Santana was screwed. She had to think quickly to come out on top. Maybe she could intimidate the poor thing.

"_Nah, nah, nah. See let me tell you how this going to be, if I may. When I look at a person I don't see someone who looks a certain way or has this or that amount of chromosomes, I just see someone I may or may not have to destroy." _Santana turned to glare at the girl beside her. _"So if you EVER tell me what to do I will END you."_

"_BRING IT SANDBAGS!"_

The brunette was surprised at the sheer attitude of Becky's comeback and would have been mildly impressed if she wasn't competition. Logically, she knew the coach was aware that only Santana could whip the other Cheerios in line, but the other newly appointed co-captain would do _anything_ for her mentor. Loyalty above all else was what mattered to Coach Sylvester and Santana broke her trust last year by costing them nationals. What would it cost the Latina to earn that trust back? She was afraid to answer that question. What she wasn't afraid of was putting Becky in her place but before the co-captains could begin their throw down, the Coach interrupted them.

"_I want you to track down those pianos, take care of them, make it look like an accident."_

Last year the Latina couldn't give a rat's behind about the Coach's crazies but now she couldn't risk being put at the bottom of the pyramid. She could handle the pianos just fine, maybe order the newbie Cheerios to take the fall. She could do this. She could do both right?

"_Santana. You like playing for both sides, ain't that right?" _

Well fuck. The girl in question glanced to the floor. Now what was she going to do?

Coach Sylvester towered imperiously over the brunette. _"What team are you playing for this year? Losers? Or winners?"_

The Coach knew she had her cornered. Everybody in the room knew that. While in the past she had the Unholy Trinity, now she was alone. The missing presence of her best friends was felt stronger now more than ever, but Santana had to stay strong. She knew what to do.

'You HOPE you know what you're doing…'

Once again ignoring FJ (fucking Jiminy) she made her decision. Squaring her shoulders she started nodding her head and looked Coach Sylvester in the eye, hoping she didn't look as torn as she felt.

"_Team Sue."_

The older woman smirked knowing she won.

"_Glad to hear it."_

People have often called the brunette Satan but as the Coach walked away, Santana truly felt that in that one moment, she had just made a deal with the real devil.

* * *

><p>As if her day couldn't get any worse, Brittany wanted them to sit with the Gleeks at lunch. Normally Santana would agree that sitting with their friends was a much better than dealing with the bitches at the Cheerios table but her standing with them was weak now that she was only a co-captain. She was about to talk to Brittany about moving but one look at the bubbly blonde's happiness as she talked with the other glee club members made the brunette ignore the bitch stares at the other table.<p>

Fuck them. It's not like they took their other co-captain seriously right? It was only for today and they were still scared of Santana. Fear was still her immunity totem in this game. She saw Becky staring at her and sent a glare right back.

The blonde saw her bestie look at the Cheerio table and distracted her quickly by starting a game of footsies. Santana dropped Becky's gaze and stared intently at her food. Their version of footsies was definitely more fun and challenging and totally worked in distracting the brunette from her troubles. B was definitely a master at this game and could hold a whole conversation while playing. Of course anybody who wasn't Santana couldn't keep a whole conversation with the blonde girl, her stream of consciousness being more of a white water rapid than a lazy river to others. So as Brittany's agile foot slid softly up and down Santana's leg, she discussed the latest fashion with Kurt before moving on to talk dancing with Tina and finally debated with Mike and Artie on the possibilities and benefits of building a Time Machine.

Santana had to stifle a moan as that very talented foot moved a little too close to the location of her other sweet lady lips and was all too thankful for the Dwarf's annoying interruption.

"_Why are you guys ignoring Mr. Schuester's assignment?"_ Unfortunately that gratefulness didn't last long. Berry's nagging reminded the Co-head of the Cheerios that her loyalty was still torn.

"_Okay, we HAVE to do the number."_

Out of all the people at the table it Artie McCripplez that voiced Santana's thoughts. _"We have to survive lunch, it's not fair that Mr. Schuester put the piano in here. It's too much pressure."_

Santana noticed the excited look on Brittany's face and resigned herself to her fate. The constipated expression on Finnocence's ugly mug also told the cheerleader that he was going to agree with his Polly Pocket, if only to shut his girlfriend up.

Feeling as if she was about to attend her own public hanging she stood up to begin their routine. Santana managed to forget about her troubles for a moment as they danced and sang throughout the cafeteria. The rush that performing brought her was a welcome reminder to why she loved glee club so much. The song reached her queue and the brunette let go of all who she was and gained it all back as rocked out.

"_WE GOT THE BEAT!"_

They owned that number. They all knew it. But the ominous silence that rang out in the cafeteria made Santana highly doubt that. Then Becky of all the fricking people in there stood up to throw peas at Berry.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Santana finished helping Brittany take most of the food out of her hair and clothes. On any other occasion they would have a more creative method of carrying that task out but Brittany could feel the tension coming off the other girl. They looked at each other for a moment before the Latina sent her best friend off to the choir room to join the others, assuring her that she just needed use the restroom.<p>

The brunette heaved out a big sigh once she knew she was alone. She couldn't even protect the girl she loved from a fricking food fight. Brittany didn't see this as a failure on her best friend's part and didn't blame her something she thought was fun. Santana wasn't surprised that the blonde girl enjoyed the foodmagedden and took it all in stride, but she still couldn't help but feel like let her down somehow by not preventing it at all. She felt even worse knowing that they were both targeted.

The restroom door opened with a bang and the brunette turned to bitch at whoever was interrupting her brooding.

"So this is where the losers slum now huh?"

Santana fixed her trademarked glare at the four Cheerios that blocked the exit. Not good odds but she faced worse. She thought back to her confrontation with Zizes. Wide-load had to have counted as at least five of these stick-figure bitches and she survived that catfight.

The one leading them scoffed at Santana's lack of a response and continued to goad her into a reaction.

"I see you're still in homoexplosion S," Leila snickered, "It's kind of sad that the only applause you losers are ever going to get is a can of peas to the face."

The co-captain remained silent. Leila's lame attempts to taunt her weren't even funny but the other Cheerios laughed anyway. Santana was not weak, and would never show it in front of her subordinates. The other girl started to get angry at the quiet act and attacked with the only thing that she knew for sure would irritate the great Santana Lopez.

"You know Becky should be the one to captain the Cheerios," Santana bristled at that remark and Leila continued confidently, "After all she did what you were _supposed _to do as captain. She was the one who threw those peas at RuPaul. And where were you? Oh yeah you were singing with the Gay-Gays." A chorus of identically aggravating squeals echoed in the bathroom and Santana saw nothing but red.

The amount of rage had been slowly building up throughout the day and Leila thinking she could out-bitch her had Santana on rage blackout mode.

Leila was on the floor getting her face clawed out by the fiery Latina before anybody knew what was happening. The door slammed open again and everybody stopped their movements. Santana even snapped out of her bout of rage to look up, afraid to see if it was Coach Sylvester. The unhygienic odor told her it wasn't the right bitch for to be scared of, but the other Cheerios stiffened with fear.

"This here bathroom belongs to the Skanks now," Sheila declared, the rest of the Skanks including Quinn stood behind her. They all managed to look both apathetic and intimidating at the same time. "You CheeriHoes need to leave… NOW."

The bark was enough to get the four Cheerios running out as fast as their matching white sneakers could take them. Santana caught Quinn's stare angry at the fact that she was just saved by her former captain and best friend. Q gave a nod to her other Skanks, the two former frienemies found themselves alone.

They stood in complete silence until Quinn pulled out a drag and lit it up. Taking a puff for a couple of seconds, she exhaled and then fixed her gaze back at the Latina. "You know the Coach hates blood on her uniforms."

The husky nonchalant tone in the girl's voice only served to irritate Santana even more then she already was. "Yeah? Like you give a fuck about me or those stupid bitches," she snapped back.

The only response she got was that exasperating eyebrow raise of hers. The brunette _hated_ when Q pulled that on her.

"What the hell do you want from me Q?" She gave in the silence killing her. She was also desperate to get back to Brittany and the others. Getting no response other than another puff of smoke, she turned to the exit.

"How do _you _expect to be Head Bitch in Charge with that _pathetic_ excuse for leadership S?" Santana turned around and was instantly reminded of the time that Coach Sylvester referred to Q as a younger version of herself. When the girl opened her mouth to continue, she hoped that the memory would prove to be wrong. The world really couldn't handle two Sue Sylvesters. "You're going to have to do better than that to prove to everyone that you can still lead like the Satan I know you can be."

"Why do you all of a sudden care about how I rule the school?" Santana yelled, frustrated at the condescension in her tone, "Didn't we 'grow apart?' If you don't want to hang out why are you still bothering me?" She'll never admit it out loud but Q brushing off their friendship the day before really stung. After all she did for that bitch? How dare she come in and act like she's still a part of the Unholy Trinity.

"Why do you want to rule the school S?" Quinn questioned apathetically, knowing full well that answering the girl's questions with another question would infuriate her even more. The bored tone in her voice was really starting piss the brunette off.

"So everybody will FEAR me again. My rep has suffered since I quit the Cheerios, I got dirt in my locker, a slushee in the face AND I lost a fight against Zizes." Santana saw that the other girl was unimpressed. What the hell did she want?

"Why do _you_ want to rule the school Santana?" She just _answered _that fucking question goddammit! Well she knew Quinn, the old Quinn, just as much as Q knew her. They knew how to push each other's buttons.

"I just want to prevent myself from falling in your swollen footsteps. I mean if you were more worried about ruling the school and less about your unfaithful ass of a boytoy you wouldn't have gotten preggers with Puck's lizard spawn." She saw Quinn's eyes flash with utter betrayal and hurt for a second before they looked dead again and Santana instantly regretted taking it that far. She was so focused on the broken girl's eyes she didn't notice that she was taking involuntary steps backwards until her back hit the wall.

Well shit.

The deadly glare that Quinn held on the Latina was unnerving. She felt like she was an antelope trapped by a lion, a very pink but scary lion. She repeated her question once again.

"Why do you _need_ to be HBIC again _Lopez_?"

The cracks in her armor were widening and she couldn't take anymore of this stupid interrogation. When did she get _so _weak?

"_BRITTANY!_" she sobbed out, breaking down at last. "I have to do this for Brittany, I have to have everybody scared shit of me. I have to make sure that crap at lunch doesn't happen again. I have to protect her, I have to make sure she stays on the Cheerios _and_ glee for scholarships and dumb shit like that; _I have to be the strong one_. _IT'S ALL FOR HER._" Her bitchy exterior melted at last and as she crumbled to the floor she thought she heard a mental 'finally' in the back of her head.

Fucking Jiminy.

It wasn't too long ago that the shoe was on the other foot, and the former blonde was the one having the breakdown. If Santana wasn't so broken herself, she would admit that Q was still breaking down. A roll of toilet paper hit her head, interrupting her sobbing. Looking up at Quinn, she saw a glimpse of her best friend again.

"I heard Berry talking to Mercedes earlier," she started.

"What do the Dwarf and Wheezy have to do with anything Q?" The bite in Santana's bark not as convincing as she was using toilet paper to clean up the teary mess that was her face.

"Kurt's Warbler boyfriend is transferring to McKinley and he's bringing his usual song and dance routine. They're planning to surprise Kurt and to get in an extra recruiting number with the purple piano outside."

"What's the point Emo-Barbie?" Santana was standing now fixing herself in the mirror but occasionally looked back at Quinn, curious as to where the conversation was heading.

"The point is there is going to be a Purple Piano and a chance to destroy it proving you still got the juice to be HBIC of the Cheerios." It sounded too good to be true to Santana. She turned around to face Quinn again and the girl continued, "That is _if_ you want my help."

Ahh there was her Quinnie. She knew what she had to do and was both incredibly pissed off and impressed with the other girl for still having balls.

"_Please_ Q," She whispered quietly, Santana's voice still raw and vulnerable from her confession. She met Q's eyes and both girls' walls dropped for a moment. "I _need _your help."


	6. Satan's Back and She Brought the Fire

**AN: I don't hate vampires, or Vampire Diaries. I actually really love that show. However Santana loves to rip at that stuff. I don't know why I added it but it seemed fitting, and you know, it's continuity with my other chapter. (Zombies vs. Vampire)**

**So you guys get a little Klaine mention, a bit of Faberry, a dash of everybody hates Finn… I think I added a little of everything. Hope you like how it turned out!**

*****don't own anything but the typos… any dialogue in full italics come straight from the show*****

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Satan Is Back… And She Brought Fire BITCHES

Convincing the Cheerios to do a routine with the school's newest transfer loser was an easier task once they saw him in person. Of course Santana told them what was going to happen after their performance before the initial meeting and it had mostly everyone excited for the next day.

They went over the routine a couple of times, the veteran performers getting it down relatively quickly. Blaine had left as soon as Santana told him he could go, not willing to endure the shameless flirting by some of the girls. She snickered as she watched the poor guy practically run out the doors, it may have been her fault though… Maybe she shouldn't have told them that he was as straight as ruler. But hey, it was true if said ruler was of the rubber/bendy variety. The Co-Captain held the Cheerio's back in order to plan out the pyrotechnical part of their performance.

She could see that Leila and Becky still had their doubts as they watched her and Brittany go over the routine once more with some of the other Cheerios but Quinn's ominous presence in the back of the gym had tamed any outright accusations for the moment.

After the break down Santana had in the girl's washroom, there was no more hesitation over what needed to be done. The confrontation led to their friendship being renewed in some way but both girls knew they still had their issues with themselves and each other to deal with. Santana guessed they would face it somewhere down the line. Although the brunette hated to admit she needed help, having her best friend supporting her was something she would never EVER admit to be happy about. Quinn understood that, probably because she was just as, if not more fucked up than Santana was.

So instead of having their heartfelt reunion, they stayed on opposite sides of the gymnasium and settled for exchanging silent insults and conversations through their heated glares. That was their familiarity and they eased back into their frenemyship.

'You're still a fucking coward' Quinn fired first wordlessly, eyes narrowing then flickering from Santana to Brittany and then the rest of the Cheerios.

The bitchy co-captain crossed her arms and scowled. She turned to yell at Leila for breathing like a whore then fixed her glare back to the Skank, countering with an eyebrow raise. 'So are you, bitch'

The pink-haired girl widened her eyes and then responded with her own cocked eyebrow raise. 'I'm not afraid of anything. I have nothing to lose'

Santana shifted her weight to one leg, relaxing in what she liked to call "the bitchy passive aggressive" stance, arms still crossed and delivered her final blow with a slight nod sending the message across. 'That's what you keep telling yourself?' Santana smirked when Quinn broke eye contact looking down. The brunette's victory was short-lived as the other girl began to storm out of the gym. How does that bitch manage to even storm out in apathy?

"Where do you think you're going Skankerella? We're not done here."

Quinn stopped before she reached the gym doors and the rest of the Cheerios waited with baited breaths and barely concealed excitement. They were disappointed when the girl merely turned around and pulled out a cigarette that she concealed in her shirt. "I sit through your routine and watch Slick do the Carlton then throw my cigarette at the bright purple piano. Not exactly a difficult concept to get Cheeriho." The bored tone behind the insult made Santana relax a bit, maybe she didn't totally piss her off because it lacked the cold malice that it would have had if she did.

The co-captain smirked, "Just don't miss the target Anarchy Barbie."

The pink-haired girl puffed out a smoky breath in response and sauntered out, but not before sending a sly wink towards her friend. The gesture confirmed that their earlier exchange was forgiven.

While Fabray wasn't totally back to normal, the thought that the Unholy Trinity was not unfixable comforted Santana. Their relationship may not be normal, but they did have each other's back and that kind of support may be needed in the upcoming days.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana could feel her infamous bitchitude come back with a vengeance as she stalked the halls of McKinley. Most of the Cheerios had forgotten the cafeteria incident, too focused on whatever was the latest scandal for the day and Leila's goons were too afraid of Quinn and the Skanks to challenge the co-captain at the moment.<p>

She should be able to relax, but what she had to do next that day made her insides churn. Skipping breakfast may have been a good idea; not having anything in her stomach would make the vomiting less messy. Stopping at her locker, Santana couldn't help but relax a little when Brittany came in armed with a massive hug and a pinky link. But the sheer innocence and bubbly excitement on the taller girl's face brought back the nausea and the girl tried to prepare herself for what she had to do.

"Hey S! I'm so psyched for today! Singing and dancing… and a _bonfire_. This is going to be like the most amazing thing ever. I'm so going to rock this … Do you think I should bring marshmallows for after we do our sexy dance?"

Santana smiled weakly, "Uh sorry Britts I don't think Sue would appreciate us eating marshmallows, you know all the sugar and shit. But yeah B, we couldn't have made the dance as hot as it is without you…"

They started walking to the blonde's locker, a ritual for them every morning so Santana could help pick out B's textbooks for the morning classes. They tried color coordinating the different books but Brittany would just take out her favourite colors to every class.

"Hey did you know we're getting another transfer student?"

Santana turned her head to give the other girl a questioning glance. How many transfer students are stupid enough to enroll at this shitty-ass school anyways?

"Yeah, his name is Blaine Anderson," Brittany continued, "Isn't it weird getting two Blaines at the same time? I mean first Blaine Warbler now this Blaine Anderson guy? Totally weird right?"

The brunette held down a chuckle while trying to figure out how she would explain it to her. First she decided to try the direct approach.

"No Britts, Blaine Anderson is Blaine Warbler."

The adorable blonde's face crinkled in confusion, making her even more adorable in Santana's mind. Was that even possible?

"I don't get it…" Second try, the story approach.

"Don't worry B, it's kind of on the down-low but Warbles had to change his last name when he transferred." The fiery cheerleader stopped her explanation for a second to close Brittany's locker and link pinkies with the girl again. Seeing the intrigue on the taller girl's face, she continued her story while they walked to class, "Well when he said he wanted to leave Dalton, the other Warblers were mad, like, really mad. "

The shorter cheerleader paused for dramatic effect and could see that Brittany was totally into the gay fairy-tale she was spinning. Making sure nobody could hear the sentimental shit she was spouting, the girl resumed the tale.

"They didn't want Blaine to go because they wanted to sing more Katy Perry with him so they told him 'If you dare to leave our kingdom you can never _ever_ return or be able wear the blazer again. You can never be a Warbler again.' So Blaine had to make a choice."

"B-but that's really, really tough S," B interrupted, "Warbler is like an uber awesome name and Dalton totes reminds me of Hogwarts."

Santana laughed at the other girl's response. "Yeah I know right? But the thing is, Blaine loved Kurt so much that he gave up the blazer, the Warblers and Hogwarts just to be with him all the time. So because he choose Kurt, he became Blaine Anderson."

"And they'll live happily ever after right San?"

"Yeah Britt-Britt, they'll live happily ever after." The hopeful expression on the blonde's face made it impossible to answer any other way.

They finally reached Brittany's first period class and stood outside the door, pinkies still linked.

"Like us?" Santana felt every wall and defense melt away like ice on a stove when she heard Brittany's innocent question. The adoration and vulnerability so transparent in the taller girl.

She looked around and seeing that there were no students left in the hall she gave Brittany a feather-light kiss before answering.

"Yeah B, just like us."

Before Santana could register anything else, she was completely engulfed in Brittany's arms. They sighed against each other. The utter happiness that the normally bitchy brunette felt made her wonder why it couldn't always be that simple. Live happily ever after. The thought of forever caused her to hold her lover even closer.

The warning bell had the two girls reluctantly letting go of each other and once the blonde was inside the classroom, Santana's feelings of nausea came back and the comfort that the other girl brought her disappeared. Having been caught up with the stupid Warbler story, she had totally forgotten what it was that made her so nervous in the first place.

Straight up lying to Brittany S. Pierce and telling her she couldn't dance had to be the hardest thing Santana ever had to do. She already lied to her before; the experience didn't make it any easier. But she had to do it quickly.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for Project "Light that Purple Shit Up" (not the best name but it was self-explanatory), and Santana stood quietly as Brittany was warming up. The other Cheerios had taken their positions already and they were all just waiting for Blaine and Kurt to make their appearance.<p>

Wringing her fingers together in a twitch of nerves, Santana stopped her friend's movements. "Hey B?"

"Yeah San?" The unsteady tone in her best friend's voice made the blonde face her with worry.

Taking a deep breath, the tanned Cheerio told the other girl what was wrong. "You can't do the routine with us."

"What? But why? Didn't you like how I put in your favourite move?" The lithe dancer looked like somebody told her that Lord Tubbington was _still_ smoking and was now a gambling alcoholic too. It killed Santana to know that she was the one causing it.

"W-well, umm the routine involves fire," Brittany nodded mutely, still not getting the point. The co-captain tried not to look at the puppy-dog pout and continued her weak excuse, "So you can't do it because it has fire and you're a water sign."

"Ohhh…" The blonde's face lightened in understanding before it dropped down once more in confusion, "But S, Coach Sylvester has us working with fire all the time."

Shit she didn't think of that…

"U-uh it was okay before because it was like a good year for the signs to mesh, you know like the Sun aligned right with Mars or something like that..." It was weak, she knew it was but it was too late to stop, "Whatever, the point is, it's just the wrong time and you can't do the song."

Santana had no idea what kind of havoc the pyro vandalism would cause; all she knew was that B couldn't be apart of it. This was the only way.

"Look B, I'm so, so proud of you for choreographing this for us. It's hot and sexy and just plain awesome, but I can't let you dance it with us… I'm sorry."

Brittany looked at her, the shorter girl felt so exposed under her gaze. Finally breathing out a sigh of disappointment, the blonde nodded her head.

"It's okay San, I get it. I'll just watch you guys do your hot stuff and roast marshmallows…" A gleam sparked up in the wide-eyed blonde's deep blue orbs and Santana's breath hitched. Sweet lady loving times ahead? "… _But _you have to watch the Vampire Diaries seasons with me, starting from the beginning."

…Or not.

Santana's eye twitched at the condition that B gave her. Dammit, she couldn't get away with it anymore. After lasting so long without giving in to that girl begging her to watch that show… Blackmail. To be honest, Santana was so proud of her girl for pulling out the big guns but she still preferred the zombified undead who killed everybody except the badasses, to the douchy albinos that did nothing but fight over one stupid chick that always chooses the uglier, more annoying dick-wad who wore more lipstick than she did. The brunette just nodded, accepting the terms her bff-with benefits laid down. Who knows, maybe she could convince B to get their lady-kisses on during the whole thing and turn it into a… sweatier, more interesting marathon.

* * *

><p>The "political protest" worked perfectly, Q did her part and the piano went up in flames. The rest of the New Directions looked at the bonfire in horror. Santana saw Berry's eyes follow the pink-haired Skank with a not-so-secret interest. Why did the Hobbit have such a freaky ass obsession with Q? The petite diva seemed to sense the Cheerio's stare and reverted her intense beady eyes back to the Jolly White Giant. The brash brunette didn't give it too much thought though, having too much shit to deal with at the moment. The Cheerios that had a hand in the roasting routine made a quick retreat and the Co-Captain followed shortly, bringing Brittany along with her. Once they were alone in the halls, they started getting their sexy times on. Pawing at each other like animals. Quinn appeared in front of the two girls before they could make a complete getaway for 'Almond Joy,' much to the horny cheerleader's displeasure. And believe her, she was very much displeased… and horny.<p>

"God do you guys always have to be humping like rabbits in heat?"

Santana swore into Brittany's neck, having been ravishing it for the last five minutes.

"Jesus Quinn, do _you_ always have to be such a fucking cock-block?" The girl in question just smirked in response. Santana shook her head, "Puta."

Quinn gave a mocking pout, "Aww San. I'm hurt, only cuz you should be used to being cock-blocked by now. How many times was I traumatized by your sexy times with B when I was captain? I saved your asses every time before any of the others saw too." She shivered dramatically in disgust.

"Please, you know you loved it and our fines asses, bitch," was Santana's biting retort as she fixed her skirt, "Now what do you want Q?"

"I just wanted t-" The Skank began to answer but was interrupted by Brittany who gave her a bone-cracking hug.

"Q! I knew you still loved us! I thought you kind of hated us now cuz you blew us off the other day but then you helped S start the purple piano bonfire and it was so cool. I didn't know you could be so badass! Did you like the dance? I made up the whole routine. It was totally hot."

Santana hid a laugh with a cough because if there was one other person who couldn't say no to Britt, it was Q. She wasn't even armed with her stupid hipster sunglasses this time. She had to face the full power of B's baby blues without them. The brunette saw the Skank's face melt and watched as it reverted back to the Q she knew.

"It was awesome B," The pink-haired girl answered, her voice sounding less growly than before, "You're a genius, _nobody_ could have made that routine as hot as you did."

Brittany let go of her death-grip on the girl and beamed at the praise, Q was always the captain in her mind. But she still expected another answer and the former blonde understood what she wanted to hear.

"I still love you guys…" The fiery brunette visibly startled at the confession but Quinn continued on nonplussed, "and I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I… I didn't really mean it. I'm just really fucked up right now." She looked down ashamed and lost, wringing her hands to contain her nervousness.

Santana was floored by what she just heard. Damn, B must have some pretty powerful voodoo shit going on to make the former Head Cheerio and current unfeeling Skank confess something so… touchy-feely.

She thought back to the "Fabreakdown 2011" in New York and wondered what happened to Q during the summer. It wasn't intentional, but both Brittany and Santana lost touch with the girl over the break. The beginning of vacation had Quinn and her mom on a college visit road trip and by the time she got back, the two girls had left on their own trip for the rest of the summer. Well it wasn't exactly a planned road trip; Santana had followed Brittany while she was out exploring, worried that if she left the girl, she would get lost somewhere. The previous summer was difficult to say the least, dealing with post-baby Quinn, no Brittany, how strongly she felt about no Brittany. Thinking back, Santana couldn't believe she didn't fully realize how she felt back then. Of course knowing better this year, the brunette successfully kept Brittany from getting lost in any sewers.

It looked like it wasn't B that she should have worried about losing during the summer break though.

"What the fuck happened to you Q?" Santana questioned, feeling that getting straight to the shit of the matter was the best course. "Is it your dad? Did your mom take his man-whorish ass back? I can totally go all Lima Heights on the both of them."

Quinn stopped her best friend in her fit of fury and gave a weak, forced smile, "No, no. As far as I know, Russell is in L.A. or something with his secretary and he had a trip to Europe during the summer. No, umm," the girl nervously gulped, "My mom took us to a bunch of places but we ended up in Boston… so Frannie happened and she was crazy. My aunts were there too. It was just a really bad week. I'm surprised _I _didn't go all Lima Heights on them." The light joke fell flat considering the visit caused such an extreme change in Quinn.

Visiting Frannie explained a lot. Santana had only met Frannie a couple of times but their last encounter really made an impression. The Unholy Trinity had left one of the high school parties they usually attended years ago and decided to sleep at Q's house. Normally that wouldn't happen when they were all drunk but Mr. Fabray was away on a business trip. Quinn was such a fricking lightweight that she passed out right away after an angry rant about stupid boys but Britts was still in stripper mode and S couldn't resist. What they didn't know was that Frannie made a surprise visit home and found out just how much Santana loved Stripper Brittany. To say that the older Fabray sister flipped her shit was an understatement. They stayed far away from the house while Frannie was home and were never around for any other visit afterwards.

"What did she say to you Q? Why did she make you so sad?"

"I don't know, just made me realize I couldn't keep pretending things would just be the same as before. I'm damaged, going back isn't an option anymore."

The girls could feel the blonde slip away again so instead of pushing the issue Santana quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, yeah your sister is a fucking bitch we know that. You know that. Let's move on to why you're here cuz I don't wants to be talking about Bratty Frannie when I could be getting my mack on with Britts."

The bluntness was enough to bring Quinn out of her funk and she chuckled before remembering why she was there in the first place.

"No more slushee attacks on Berry."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Santana was seriously tempted to check the girl's temperature. Maybe this was some sort of alternate lesbian punk version of Quinn? The brunette shook her head. "You honestly think I would do that for you?"

Cue eyebrow raise. "Well considering I just helped you secure your place as top bitch at this school, yeah I think you would."

The brunette was ready to bitch back when Brittany entered the conversation again, "Yeah S, I don't want Rachey to be slusheed anymore either."

"What?" Santana nearly fainted. Why the hell was everybody on the "We Love Jewish Hobbits" train this year?

"Well it's like I said last year S. Glee is our family and I love them." Quinn shifted her gaze, but only Santana noticed. "And in glee club, Rach is our captain. So that would like, make her the Dad, or the Mom in the family and they can't get slusheed, you know? It wouldn't be right. Oh and she's my English tutor now so I think it would be Beneful for me to put a stop to the violence. She's really not that irritable once she's wearing normal clothes. Besides she said I could totes help her dress awesome after I get better in English."

Irritable?

Maybe it was helping to have Man-Hands tutor her. Wait a minute…

Beneful?

"B, I think you mean beneficial."

"Oh yeah, that."

Seeing that she was clearly outnumbered and that B still needed an English tutor, Santana sighed. "Fine slushee facials stop on Berry. Satisfied?"

Brittany gave a wide grin in approval and Quinn nodded taking that as her cue to leave. Santana didn't like losing though and decided to get in the last word.

"Don't think this will get you out of explaining this insanity LesbiQuinn!"

The only answer she got was a flipped bird and a shout of "FUCK YOU." Santana smirked. Oh yeah, maybe there was more to Berry and Fabray then she originally thought.

* * *

><p>That night Brittany forced her bestie to watch Vampire Diaries and so far… Santana was unimpressed. Well, she guessed the girls were kind of hot and it was kind of violent, but the dicks annoyed the shit out of her.<p>

"Why do these douche-bags always fight over one girl? There are like three other way sexier girls on that show and they all fight over that brunette chick like she's a gift certificate to Breadstix!"

Britt shushed her and promised that it would get better. Santana quieted for a bit but the urge to bitch at the undead show without any cool undead was just too strong.

"Who the hell is this Stefan dude anyways? He looks like R Patz and Justin Beiber's scary, fucked up love-child."

The comments continued until Brittany found a successful way to stop them.

"Why doesn't Caroline do anyth-" B's lips silenced Santana's and the girl quickly forgot what she was complaining about. Once tongue was involved, Santana completely forgot everything that wasn't Brittany.

Ignoring the rest of the show and strictly focusing on the blonde's lithe hands and tongue, Santana pumped a fist to the air in victory. Sweaty, lady-loving marathon for the win!

* * *

><p>It was a good day, Santana thought. The sun was shining, Sue was happy, New Directions had a new member, and at least one piano was still intact. Most importantly, she and B got through one fabulous night (and most of the morning) of nothing but sexy times. As Santana and the others waited for Mr. Schue to start off the meeting, the brunette relaxed and thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get everything this year.<p>

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's hear it for glee club's newest member: Blaine Anderson!"_

Santana tuned out Warbler's speech, just noticing how much the little guy reminded her of Man-Hands. He was like a clone of the Hobbit. Huh, weird…

The clapping died and Mr. Scheue's face went all constipatey. When Santana looked around, everybody was wearing different versions of that same expression.

Wait, did everybody notice Yentl's long lost twin and realize, just like she did, how nasty it was that they got their mack on last year?

Dazed and Confused spoke up before Santana could voice her own concern about taking incest to a new level in the glee family.

"_I just want Blaine to know, this isn't the Warblers…"_

What the hell does that even mean? Ball hog? What a fricking hypocrite. At least Hobbit 2.0 was a better singer, dancer and boyfriend than Finncompetent could ever be. And giving the Warbler the credit for her (technically Q's but whateves) bonfire? Uh unh. That shit's not going to fly. What a fricking idiot. Santana felt it was her sworn duty to stop him from sounding stupider (was that even possible?).

"_Actually doorknob, that was an act of political protest."_

"_Which leads me to the next order of business: Santana, you need to leave." _The girl in question reacted with an infamous 'What the actual fuck?' eyebrow raise but Mr. Schuester ignored it. _"It was you and the other Cheerio's who set fire to the piano… How could you do that?"_

Santana protested using her planned defense. After all Quinn was forgiven for bringing convincing Rachel to get a new choreographer. Mr. Schue didn't even punish that girl for making the "glist." Brittany leaked the whole setlist for Sectionals once he didn't kick her out either. Hell Santana herself was fucking Satan to every single one of these losers (except B) in front of the man.

"_M-Mr. Schue, Sue made me." _

The glee club director wasn't impressed. _"Brittany didn't do it."_

Everybody turned to the blonde and Santana held her breath. _"Well yeah I was going to help but, I don't know, I'm a water sign so…" _She let out an internal sigh of relief, nobody needed to know that Brittany choreographed the whole thing and Santana stopped her from participating. Judging from Mr. Schue's reaction to the pyrotechnics, she was glad that B wouldn't need to suffer from the consequences. The attention shifted back to the teacher who suddenly knew how to do his job.

"_You're banned from glee. Don't come back until you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room."_

A string of Spanish curses blurred through Santana's mind. Really? He pulls the loyalty card after how many times Finn chose football over this? After Rachel quit in her diva fit for the spotlight? After Twiddle-Gay and Twiddle-Tots joined the Cheerios? The brunette processed all of this but held it in and nodded. Fuck that shit.

"_You know what? I could use a break." _

On her way out she could hear Mercedes back up the decision, _"You know what? Good for you Mr. Schue, it's about time we got some allegiance up in here."_

It took all of Santana's will power to keep from attacking but she managed to get to her locker without any blood shed. Opening it up, she realized that she was Brittany's ride home, meaning that she would have to wait while all the others sing and dance and be a family without her. It didn't bother her, not at al- _**WHAM**_! The girl slammed her locker door in frustration, punching at it while yelling and screaming in pain. She would never admit that the pain was more emotional than physical.

"Woah, what did the locker ever do to you S?" Just what she needed, Q to witness another freak-out. "Better be careful. You're pony's getting loose. Don't want Sylvester to see you now."

Santana stopped pummeling the locker. "Fuck off Q, I'm having a off day." She was too tired to deal with the Skank at the moment and just wanted to be left alone.

The other girl wouldn't have any of it though. "An off day? Is it that time of the month? Oh I forgot you're _always_ this pleasant to be around." The Skank rolled her eyes and went on. "No, no. It's got to be this juicy piece of news I just got from Kurt. It looks like he forgot to take me off of the glee list."

Quinn pulled out her cell phone to show the Cheerio the text. "_omg, i cant believe schue jst kickd Satan out of glee!" _Of course Kurt would spread the news not even five minutes after it happened.

"I made a choice and now I'm the odd man out. I don't even care."

The former cheerleader arched her eyebrow much to Santana's annoyance but didn't challenge her out loud.

"Come on S, you need a smoke."

"Aww hellz no, you know that the Coach hates the smell of smoke on the uniforms."

"Then change you moron. I know you still keep a spare change of clothes in your locker." Damn her for being right. Ever since Karofsky humiliated Santana with a slushee facial, she had kept a spare hot outfit in her locker just in case. "Come on Lopez. I found a stash of cigars my dad left behind. We can smoke them behind the bleachers. The other Skanks ditched for the day so it'll be just us."

Santana let out a genuine smile for the first time since she and B left for school in the morning.

"Q, you had me at cigar."

* * *

><p>They didn't speak a lot out in the bleachers. Each girl lost in their own thoughts and issues, attempting to forget them with every smoky exhale. Santana knew that it wasn't working for either of them.<p>

They were interrupted by a certain shrilly, annoying voice that Santana thought she left behind in the choir room forever. "QUINN! Thank goodness you're still here! Have you seen San- Oh… Santana I was looking all over for you!" That's when Hobbit 1.0 came into Santana's view and she looked like she was out of breath.

The brunette cheerleader lowered her cigar and checked her phone for the time. "Is glee done yet Midget? I'd really like to go home and I needs Britts to do that."

"Well actually… Mr. Schue asked Brittany and Michael to stay behind for a little bit to help with choreography plans. We're doing a song from _Hairspray_! And while I think Mr. Schuester's arrangement is a little off in the middle, choosing Kurt and Arti-"

Quinn interrupted the diva's tirade before Santana could pull the razor blades from her hair. "Uhh Rachel? If that's all you wanted to tell Lopez I think you should go."

The shorter brunette blushed bright red. "Um no actually. While Brittany is busy I thought this would be a good opportunity to talk to Santana as Captain of the glee club… Alone if you don't mind Quinn."

Santana could see the Skank tense a little at being dismissed by Berry. Or was it because she didn't want to leave her alone?

Quinn discarded her cigarette after one final huff and stalked off. "Whatever."

The dwarf was quiet and stared pathetically after Quinn and Santana coughed loudly to get her attention back.

"What do you want Hobbit? I'm not a part of your glee club anymore. I don't answer to you 'Captain.'"

"Like you ever answered to me before Santana?" She had to admit, the diva's got balls for talking back like that. The bitchy retort earned Berry a chance to continue. "Anyways I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you got kicked out of New Directions. Mr. Schue had the right intention with finally getting serious about going to Nationals but I think he made the wrong decision in discarding one of our best singers. We're going to need everybody to win this year."

The Cheerio just stood slack-jawed at Berry's admission. This was like the week of the Twilight Zone. First LesbiQuinn and now this? Unbe-fucking-lievable.

Santana was tempted to check her own temperature but bit out a scathing reply instead. "Bullshit. Why are you really here Berry? You're just rubbing it in aren't you?"

The diva stepped back, and Santana internally grinned at still being able to instil fear in the other girl. But she didn't leave or agree with the taller girl. "No this isn't an attempt to rub anything in, I just…I-"

The fiery cheerleader lost her patience. "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY RUPAUL!"

"!" Rachel put her hands up to protect her face; the harsher insult making her think that physical violence was close at hand.

"What?" It was Santana's turn to take a step back in fear, hoping that the other girl didn't say what she thought she said.

The small diva took a deep breath and lowered her hands slowly before explaining, "Yesterday, during our tutoring session, I asked Brittany if she knew about the plan to set the piano on fire and she told me everything… Including the fact that you told her she couldn't do the routine, even though she put it together."

Santana was very tempted to beat the shit out of the girl for knowing what she knew but curiosity won out. "Why didn't you tell Mr. Schue about Brittany?"

"While I wasn't surprised that Coach Sylvester would order the Cheerios to do something, I was taken aback by the lengths you took to keep Brittany from participating in it." Rachel looked Santana in the eyes. "You must care about her a lot."

The Cheerio exploded. "Don't you fucking _dare _label me and Britts! It's none of your goddamn business what I feel about her so just FUCK OFF!"

Instead of being scared away, Rachel merely stepped closer. Apparently Treasure Trail was suicidal now, thought Santana.

"I'm not labeling you Santana. Not at all, I just wanted to let you know that what you did was really admirable. Heroic even." The other girl scoffed but Berry rambled on. "Whatever the connection is between you and Brittany… I envy that. You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

"…" Santana stayed silent but nodded, knowing there was no point in denying it anymore.

"I won't – I won't tell anybody what you did. I swear. I even made sure Brittany didn't say anything today. And… when you're ready to come back to glee, I'll talk to Mr. Schue. Maybe a recommendation from me would help in convincing him to let you rejoin."

The Cheerio Co-Captain stood in sheer disbelief as the smaller girl turned to leave. Once again curiosity proved to be too much to ignore.

"Why are you helping me Berry? I've done nothing but make your life miserable."

Rachel paused and once again met Santana's eyes. "I know. But you said once that glee was the best part of your day and I believed you. I still believe you. I see the real Santana every time we perform and that speaks more than anything you've done to me in the past. It would be a shame to not see that anymore."

The diva left, leaving Santana alone to her cigar and her thoughts for a few moments before the cheerleader remembered to check if Brittany was ready to leave.

Weirdest. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends Santana's arc of 3x01. I never thought I'd finish this chapter but here it is! Hope you guys liked it! I finally got the ball rolling for Faberritana friendship. I know a lot of people think that Pezberry friendship is just not believable but I always thought that Rachel believed in Santana and her love for glee so I used that as a basis. The next chapter of my other fic "Heavily Broken" will explain how Britberry tutoring began, which also helps to explain why Rachel is helping Santana here. <strong>

**Next Chapter: the start of Brittany's Arc! I'm really excited to explore her side of things during 3x02. Lots of Brittana moments ahead!**

**Read and Review please and let me know what you guys think about Santana's arc and what you want to see in the future!  
><strong>


	7. BrittBritt and the Story of the Unicorn

**And now it begins… I apologize for the choppiness in this chapter but this is told from Brittany's perspective (for the most part). It's all just Brittany being Brittany in my mind. Let me tell you Brittany being Brittany in my mind is a scary place to be and leaves me in a constant state of confusion o_0 but I love it…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but the typos...<br>**

* * *

><p>The Adventures of Brittany S. Pierce<p>

Episode 1 – Britt-Britt and the Story of the Unicorn

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful blonde dancer princess in a not so great kingdom called Lima. Well actually, not-so-great is a fricking understatement. It was a shitty dump filled with douchebags and fucking bitches, but even though people in the Kingdom of Lima could be cruel and mean, the dancer princess did her best to enjoy each and every day to it's fullest. _

_The blonde beauty loved her life in the kingdom. She loved the King and the Queen and the little Princess. She really loved her Court of Glee, the extended (and slightly incestuous) family of which she was proud to be a member. She loved her loyal Lord Tubbington, although he had picked up some unhealthy habits such as smoking. _

_Yes, the Princess adored the days spent with all of them, but she especially loved living this particular day, because it was cuddle night with her knight in shining armor, and the princess was promised a bedtime story…_

"Come on San! You _promised_!" It was usually difficult to stop their sexytimes once Santana started Almond Joying her but she _did_ promise Brittany this one thing. And San couldn't tell a story with her mouth full like that… She was good but not that good.

Santana reluctantly halted anatomical exploration, well aware that Brittany's tone didn't allow for any excuses. If the girl wanted a story, she'd get one. A whipping sound could be heard in the back Santana's mind, but she ignored it in favour of cuddling with Brittany.

"So what do you want to hear B? I'm not telling you anymore stories about Lady Face and Hobbit Junior. We also did the whole princess fairy tale thing last time you got me to tell you stories and there's no way we're doing the whole self-insert thing… uh unless it's like literally 'cause I'm actually down with doing that with you instead."

Brittany giggled, more at the memory of their time together the previous year and not at Santana's unintentional dirty joke. Their last bedtime story had Brittany taking over the storytelling; happily ending it with her saving Santana from the evil closet monster and them running off into the sunset on a rainbow coloured horse. It took ages for the red-faced brunette to calm down.

Apparently she didn't like being labeled as the princess who rode on rainbow horses. Labels were something the brunette Cheerio hated as much as she pretended to hate everyone else. Brittany didn't understand what Santana had against those big spoons that you used to scoop out soup but she always said she hated it when people would Ladle her.

Thinking of ladles made Brittany remember how unhappy they both were the last year when Santana had a ladle panic. In the normally joyful blonde's mind, Santana only let herself be herself when they were together and in the last year, she really didn't want to be herself. So she built rules to keep together without really being together. For Brittany, the rules she had to follow to be special BFFs with Santana seemed to be too much. Sex isn't dating. No singing duets together. No sweet lady kisses in the halls at school. No hanging out at Santana's house when her parents were around. Puck could only know about it if he could be in on the sweet lady kisses (which weren't sweet when he was there). _SEX ISN'T DATING. _

The blonde couldn't not be with her best friend, they were linked by the pinkies of destiny, but she couldn't be with Santana if Santana didn't want to be the real Santana. It was like being with two people, one was the person you loved who only appeared every once in a while and the other was a mean scared clone who was there the rest of the time. And then she found Artie, who was fun and sweet and part robot. He wasn't S and Brittany needed that after stopping the sweet lady kisses. Then after a while she realized again that he wasn't S.

B and S were meant to be together, Brittany always knew that. They were like the Chang-Chang's but they weren't Asian and didn't have the same last name so they weren't married. They were supposed to be together but Santana was scared, still was scared, and that was something she had to work through. Brittany used to think that S had to figure it out for herself, because she never wanted to talk about it, but Santana's confession at their lockers, her David Beard (which still made Brittany vomit in her mouth) and her breakdown at prom proved her wrong. Santana needed Brittany just as much as Brittany needed Santana and once they both admitted it things went back to normal.

They wasted so much of the last year not being B and S, and Brittany was just glad that it was over. Santana was still in the closet, Brittany didn't understand why but figured she must really like Narnia. The important part was that she knew Santana wasn't afraid to admit who she was to herself or to Brittany and that was enough for now. Besides, Brittany liked Narnia _and _loved Santana, so being together in the closet wasn't too bad. So now they were back and Santana didn't try to enforce anymore-hurtful rules. They still didn't talk about it and didn't do anything but link pinkies at school because of the ladles but they were, like, officially on.

"B? Hey Britt-Britt you decide what story you wanted to here?" Oops she got lost in her own head again. It was a good thing S found her. Santana saw the other girl's deep expression and straightened abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just-" No talking about the thing they're not supposed to talk about Brittany… No ladles. So instead she looked up into Santana's eyes and confessed something else that was really bothering her, "I really miss you in glee."

Santana deflated. "I miss gl- I miss being with you in glee too B."

The two girls cuddled closer together. Santana didn't just miss spending time with Brittany in glee, and she knew that Brittany knew. Fortunately the perceptive blonde let the matter go.

"What if I like girlcott glee until Mr. Schue lets you back in?"

"Boycott Britts, but no it's okay. I actually deserve it and you know? I'm enjoying my time without seeing David and Goliath singing to each other every session."

A blank look graced Brittany's face. "Why's it called boycott? I mean, I'm totally a girl so why can't it be girlcott? And I thought David transferred?"

"I don't know B," replied Santana. She looked Brittany in the eyes and gave a question of her own, "Why would you want to quit glee for me?"

"It's not quitting San, you're coming back. Maybe Mr. Schue will let you back sooner if I girlcott."

The brunette snuggled even closer to her non-ladled best friend and sighed. "No Britts it's okay. You love singing, dancing and being with those losers. I'm not going to ask you to give it up just for me."

"You're right I do love all that… but S, I love you more than all of those things put together. You can even add in all the Lucky Charms marshmallows in the world and I'd still love you more." Santana ducked her face down in embarrassment, but Brittany continued, "You're like the sun! When I see you, you're like the brightest thing I see. And you always give me the warm fuzzies. Actually you're totally better than the sun 'cause you don't have VCR rays that make you catch cancer."

The room was silent for a few moments then Brittany heard sniffling.

"It's UV rays B," croaked out Santana, desperate to keep her dialogue short in order to avoid completely breaking down.

"That's what I said."

No other words were exchanged and they just held each other, Santana was still trying not to break down crying and Brittany didn't want to make it worse. Then with a jolt of joy and childlike imagination, Brittany knew what she wanted.

"UNICORNS!"

The sudden shout made Santana jump and fall off the bed. "What the hell B?"

"Sorry S," she stopped bouncing with excitement to help Santana, "but unicorns!"

Santana nodded but not completely getting where Brittany was going with it.

Seeing the confusion, the bubbly blonde went ahead and explained. "I want you to tell me a story about unicorns. Like where do they come from and why do they exist."

They settled back on the bed and Santana began her tale, "Okay so once upon a time, there was a pony.

"Can the pony's name be Chuck, San?" Brittany interjected.

"Fine, there once was a pony named Chuck. Now Chuck was different from all the other ponies. And because he was different, all the ponies pushed the little guy around and never invited him to any party pony times. They whispered mean things behind his back and put gross stuff in his food. But one day, one of the other ponies was in trouble and only Chuck could save them…"

Santana continued the story; getting more and more into spinning her tale and Brittany just snuggled into the other girl in total rapture.

"So because Chuck did such a good deed he became a unicorn. He realized that it was okay to be different and he wasn't afraid to show it. All the other ponies saw Chuck the unicorn and felt like total shitbags. So they decided it was time to be proud of themselves too in the hopes that someday they could become unicorns too. And they lived happily ever after."

By the end, the brunette was quite proud of what was to her, the most creative bullshit story she had ever spun… and she once convinced her parents that her and Brittany weren't getting their sweet lady kisses on even though they were caught red-handed and waist-deep in each other. Seeing the happiness on B's face made the effort (and the lack of Almond Joying) worth it and with that Santana shifted to spoon the other girl before falling into a deep sleep.

Brittany, on the other hand, was still wide-awake. While it didn't stop her from being the little spoon and snuggling back into Santana, the story did make her think. Unicorns were awesome because they were magically different and they totally owned it. If any place needed unicorn magic it was this one. What if she could bring the unicorn magic to McKinley? Could it be a better place for ponies that want to become unicorns? Would a unicorn help Santana and her fear of ladles? The brunette in question snored a little and Brittany smiled.

The blonde didn't know the answers to those questions but she did know exactly who to ask. When Santana let out another cute snore, she pulled her little spoon closer to her own body and Brittany decided to leave those questions be for the night. Unicorn magic could wait, because at that moment, Brittany just wanted to fall asleep in the arms of her favourite person in the world.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait but I had to cut out the second half of this chapter because it fit better with the next one… ANYWAYS that means that it won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter (since part of it is done already…) <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please Read and Review!**

**Next Up: Britt-Britt and the Search for the Unicorn  
><strong>


	8. Brittany and the Search for the Unicorn

**AN: Okay so here's episode two of Brittany's arc. I'd like to remind you guys that this story is in the same universe as "Heavily Broken" (the first chapter of that fic is the Quinnterlude chapter from this one). So check them both out for some connecting/missing scenes. Here we have some Brittberry friendship in which the origins of how it came to be can be found in chapter five of "Heavily Broken." **

The Adventures of Brittany S. Pierce

Episode 2: Britt-Britt and the Search for the Unicorn

… _And so the Princess and her knight fell into a peaceful slumber. The next day, the Princess headed out to consult the co-head of the glee council, the witch of Berry…_

Santana had left Brittany's house in a rush early the next morning. The drowsy blonde was disappointed to wake up alone but she understood why her best friend had taken off. Every now and then San would feel overwhelmed by the emotions that she shared with Brittany. Whenever that happened, the brunette always felt like she had to escape or do something about it. If anything, Brittany was a little let down that Santana didn't choose to do her instead of running but she cheered up once she remembered her tutoring session with Rachel. She surprisingly enjoyed her time with her new friend.

Outside of the glee club, Rachel wasn't that bad; she was actually secret-awesome. Brittany figured it was a secret because it looked like nobody else could see Rachel's awesome… except for Q but Brittany didn't think that she wanted anybody (especially Rachel) to know that she knew. Now that Brittany thought about it, Q and S were really alike. The only difference was that S hated labels and would totally cut anybody who would try to ladle her. Quinn just let the bad people ladle her until she really believed them. It seemed to the perceptive blonde that everybody needed a little unicorn magic this year.

When Brittany and Rachel met up for their English/Dancing tutoring session, the blonde resolved to find a way to fix the problems of the people she cared about. She just needed to find a unicorn. Well, if anybody could help her find an answer it would be her tutor. That's what tutors were for, right?

"…So that's what makes _this_ is a simile and the next sentence is a metaphor," explained Rachel as they worked through the last of Brittany's English homework. "Does that make it easier to understand now? Uh Brittany?"

The girl in question really wanted to pay attention to Rach's tutorings but she really needed to find a unicorn. It couldn't wait anymore.

"Rachel I really need your help with something."

The short-statured brunette smiled, "Of course Brittany, that's what I'm here for. Did you require me to expand on any of the points we went over or?"

Brittany shook her head gravely, "No, this is like, way, way more important. I need to find a unicorn for McKinley High."

Rachel stared at her with a blank look, mouth gaping. The taller girl never understood why people gave her that look whenever she said stuff. It did make them look funny though.

The other girl managed to catch herself from staring too long and tried to form some sort of response. "Well, uh, Brittany, why does McKinley need a unicorn?"

Brittany sighed then launched her explanation, retelling Santana's story of Chuck the pony-turned-unicorn and sharing her idea of bringing unicorn magic to the school. Rachel sat in silence, taking it all in while the blonde bounced with excitement.

"So you want to find a unicorn so…"

"… So it can work it's magic on Santana and Q and make them all better again. All the ladles are getting them down." Brittany stated with severity.

Rachel nodded finally connecting the dots, "I think what you need now is a metaphorical unicorn, someone who is magical and wonderfully different and embraces it. Someone who can show them it's okay to be who they are, and to not be afraid of it," the brunette scratched her head at the predicament, but suddenly lit up as the perfect candidate crossed her mind. "Brittany that's you!"

"What?" questioned the baffled blonde.

The smaller girl got up excitedly and paced as she began clarifying her brilliant suggestion. "You're magical and wonderful and different. You embody all the things that you are searching for."

"No I'm not… I tried but S and Q are still afraid of the ladles."

"Labels, Brittany," Rachel corrected automatically.

"_And_ I'm not smart enough." Brittany got up and packed her things, "Thanks for trying to help but I think I'm gonna try to figure it out. Santana and Quinn really need this."

Rachel nodded sadly, "Very well, but Brittany?" The blonde turned at her friend's questioning tone, "Don't ever say that you're not smart enough to do something. You're one of the smartest people I know. Alright?"

Brittany beamed and engulfed the tiny brunette in a tight hug. "Thanks Rach, you're the awesomest secret-awesome friend ever!"

With that the blonde dancer bounced out of the library and through the halls feeling hopeful in her search for the perfect unicorn.

* * *

><p>"Hey B, what are you doing?"<p>

Brittany looked up from her book to see Santana looming over in concern. "Hi San!" she greeted brightly, "I'm doing research!"

"About what?" Santana questioned, genuinely intrigued by what has Brittany so focused.

"Different types of ponies. I want to know what types of unicorns they turn into and how they work. You know like Charlie?"

Brittany's innocent answer just raised more questions for the Cheerio captain but she just let it go. It was way better in Santana's mind, to go with the flow of Brittany logic than against. The ride was definitely a lot more amusing and magical anyways. When her blonde cohort started to frown, Santana decided to voice a couple of questions. She couldn't have Brittany frowning, which was like kicking a puppy then laughing at it. Just plain wrong…

"Okay Britts why are looking up ponies and unicorns?"

The question made Brittany a little queasy. She couldn't tell Santana the real reason why she was looking for a unicorn because it was for that thing that they were never allowed to talk about. No talking about ladles. "I dunno, I wanted to know more but I guess I didn't wanna bother you about it."

There was no hesitation as Santana pulled the taller girl into her arms for a tight hug. "B, anything you want from me? Not a bother at all," The unspoken, non-ladle whatever they were notwithstanding, Brittany knew it was true. Lessening the hold she had, Santana kept an arm to go through the blonde's own arm and they walked to their next class. "Now let's see, you know unicorns poop out cotton candy and the colours really depend on what they…"

* * *

><p>The halls of McKinley were empty which told Brittany that she was late for class. Why did the school have to be so confusing? Santana had spent the rest of the afternoon telling her stories about ponies and unicorns before she was called in by Coach Sylvester for a meeting. The sudden flow of information just allowed Brittany to narrow down her search.<p>

Still looking around for signs of her math class, Brittany's attention was distracted by a sudden flash of pink that rushed across the hallway. The blonde Cheerio frowned and remembered that Q was still the soulless troll doll that needed a hug. Moving quickly, she raced to catch up with her former leader.

"Q!"

"Fuck! When will you all just leave me ALONE DAMNIT?" Quinn fumed whipping around to face – shit, it was Brittany. All signs of anger quickly evaporated when the Cheerio flinched at the angry tone. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Brittany. I didn't know… I just- I-" the distraught girl ran off in horror at what she had just done to one of her best friends before Brittany could get in another word.

Quinn was always so sad. It might not have been noticeable to a lot of people, but Brittany knew this. She knew it the moment that Quinn came to McKinley and became the last part of the Unholy Trinity.

**Summer of 2009**

Freshman year was the year of hazing for all wannabe Cheerios and Quinn, Santana and Brittany survived the rigorous test. The combination of Quinn and Santana's distinct brand of ruthlessness along with Brittany's unbeatable dancing skills made Coach Sylvester salivate with joy (at least they hoped it was that and not because she was going to like eat their souls). And since the Cheerio captain had graduated, Coach was on the hunt for a replacement. Actively encouraging her Cheerio's to kill each other over this position, she offered luxurious extra benefits to the winner.

Most of the Cheerio's who wanted the crown of HBIC quickly backed off once they knew that Quinn and Santana were eying the prize. It wasn't often that juniors and seniors would concede to a sophomore but… well those bitches be crazy.

Unfortunately Brittany could see the strain it was putting on their Trinity as Q and S got more and more competitive. Their insults became more biting than teasing and Brittany had to restrain Santana from going all kinds of Lima Heights on Q's pompous ass. The gentle blonde had to do something and then she a look in Quinn's eye during one of Santana's bitchier fights with her. The look told Brittany all she needed to know. She just needed to make S see that too.

"What do you mean I should let Q be captain Britts?" Santana growled out, barely restraining her anger at the betrayal and Brittany flinched at the anger that was so rarely directed at her.

"Quinn's like a sad little duckling who wants to be a swan. If she was a swan then no one could hurt her. But she's lonely and still needs us to be there. S, please?"

Santana huffed and crossed her arms, "No, I want this just as badly as she does B! Why do I have to drop out of the running?"

"Cause Quinn feels like she doesn't have anything and it's making her a really sad duckie."

"What will I have B?" Santana whispered, "Won't I be in that same boat if I do this?"

Brittany grinned, knowing she won even though the brunette hadn't said so yet. She gave Santana several sweet lady kisses all over her face before pulling her close to her and whispering in her ear, "Silly, you'll have me!"

The boisterous grin that illuminated the hot brunette's face was the most beautiful thing that the lithe dancer had ever seen.

**Present Day**

Back then, Brittany thought that being Head Cheerio and having her and S would put away the sad eyes. It just got worse from there and now Quinn didn't even have the Unholy Trinity.

Brittany's musings were interrupted by the bell and the rush of students that followed it. She saw Kurt sneak up on Blaine and smiled at their magical cuteness. They were like unicorns, she realized. They were adorable and magical, and weren't afraid of their awesomeness. Kurt pulled out the sign-up sheet for Presidential elections and a light bulb went on.

The blonde Cheerio looked up and saw that the janitor fixed the funky light that always flickered.

Quickly turning her attention back on Klaine (or was it Blurt?), Brittany listened in as the older yet higher sounding boy told his boyfriend all about the changes he would bring as student council president.

Rachel said that what Brittany needed to find was a metaphysical unicorn. If Kurt was it then as Student Council President, he could spread magic to everyone, especially Santana and Quinn.

Brittany grinned and ran off to plan out what she would do for her precious unicorn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait but the Quinn addition just popped into my head and I had to run with it. I hope the next chapter will be a bit longer with more Brittana, Brittberry friendship and some background Faberry moments perhaps? haha well next story updated will probably be Heavily Broken or Gotham City Secret Origins (if you haven't checked those out then please do!)<strong>


End file.
